


Bracelet

by RainingPrince



Series: Theoretically Canon-Compliant but largely unrelated Good Omens shorts [6]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autistic Character, Gen, Getting Overwhelmed, Nonbinary Character, Nonverbal Character, POV Outsider, The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingPrince/pseuds/RainingPrince
Summary: Ginny doesn’t like the park.
Series: Theoretically Canon-Compliant but largely unrelated Good Omens shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594831
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> Content note: Food mention; The main character experiences a brief moment of overstimulation and has to take a break, but she’s okay after that.
> 
> Par = a shortened version of “parent” similar to “mum” and “dad”

There is a four year old named Ginny Mayhew, who lives in Soho with her mum and par, and two younger brothers. They just moved to the area, don’t know anyone; her only friend Toby from her old school still writes to her but she still misses him dearly. She doesn’t like the park but her brothers do, so their parents bring them every Thursday.

She sits in silence under the slide, her parents have spent weeks trying to get her to come out and play, but she doesn’t want to.

One day, par has a big meeting to go to on Thursday, so they don’t go to the park. At first, Ginny is quietly pleased, until Sunday rolls around and her parents decide to make up for last week.

They get to the park. Merry and Simon take off screaming; Ginny makes for the slide like always.

There is a strange man(?) already under the slide, and Ginny is momentarily baffled. He has dark red hair, and sunglasses, and he looks to be peeking around a wall as if hiding from someone.

He sees her, and flashes a wide smile. “Hello there,” he begins, “could you do me a favor and not tell anyone you’ve seen me?”

She blinks at him and frowns.

“Did you need something?”

She’s already overwhelmed, and a bit frustrated, and doesn’t know how to handle a stranger in her spot, so she sniffles and looks down.

“Hey, hey, you’re alright,” he slides out from his hiding spot in a way that doesn’t quite look natural and comes to kneel next to her. “Are you okay? You hurt?”

Ginny doesn’t know how to answer that beyond shaking her head.

“Is this your spot?” He asks, and she nods. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know. Did you want it back?”

She shakes her head and turns around, and heads straight for the nearest bench. There is another stranger already sitting on it but she doesn’t care. She climbs up next to him and ignores the world, pulling her hood over her head and the chew toy from her pocket. It helps, a bit.

After a few minutes, she finally feels a little better, so she looks up to see the stranger hasn’t left. He’s got white hair, and he looks like the old sofa at her grandmum’s place that usually smells like dust. He also smells a bit like dust, and it’s strangely comforting.

He’s reading a book, it looks old and moldy. She wrinkles her nose, but still leans over to get a better view.

“Did you want to see the title?” Asks the stranger, and Ginny startles. She flushes, feeling caught, but he doesn’t look angry. “It’s called Hamlet, it’s a play.” 

She wrinkles her nose again. She’s heard of it, mum’s friend Daniel likes to talk about it. He says there are skulls in it, and she thinks skulls are spooky.

“Feeling better are we?” He asks with a soft smile. She looks up at him cautiously, and nods. “I’m glad. I like your bracelet, may I take a closer look?”

Ginny glances down at the bracelet around her wrist. It’s got chunky letter beads that spell out “My name is Ginny” and “she/her” in various reds, oranges and purples. She holds out her wrist, and he peers at it with the same look she’s seen when par inspects a brand new action figure, rapt attention and respect. 

“So your name is Ginny then?” She nods. “My name is Aziraphale, it’s lovely to meet you.”

She can’t help but smile at him.

“Hey bug,” Par is suddenly standing near the bench, Simon perched on their hip. “It’s time to go, your mum wanted to get some groceries on the way home.” They smile at Aziraphale. “Did you make a friend?”

Aziraphale introduces himself with a smile. “Ginny here was just showing me her lovely bracelet.” He puts the book down on the bench. “Did you make it yourself?” He asks.

Ginny nods, beaming with pride.

“We gotta get going. Thank you for keeping her company,” par says. “She usually sits under the slide, but it looked taken today.”

“That’ll be my spouse, he does like to play hide-and-seek with Mehar and Sadhil.”

“Mehar has a truck!” Simon announces from par’s hip, and they smile at him.

“I saw, it looked very cool.” They reach out a hand to Ginny, not touching but clearly a request. “Let’s go, bug. We’ll get you some popsicles, yeah?”

Ginny lights up and jumps off the bench, running to meet up with mum and Merry. Halfway across the playground she pauses, and turns around to wave to Aziraphale. He waves back.

::

Par buys her a box of lime popsicles all to herself, because her brothers prefer pineapple.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation in the Ace Omens Discord server c:
> 
> Thank you to my lovely betas [Cham](%E2%80%9C) and [Lyly](%E2%80%9C)! 💚
> 
> The only descriptions of Crowley and Aziraphale in this fic do fit series canon but also it’s vague enough that it could probably fit the other canons too. Just the hair colors, sunglasses, and sofa angel.


End file.
